


Definitely (not) Jealous

by yoorautumn222



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Showki, i'm just trying to make it cute, minhyuk and hyungwon are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoorautumn222/pseuds/yoorautumn222
Summary: Hyunwoo is acting differently, Kihyun might have an idea why.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Definitely (not) Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but only post it now. Inspired by that day when Kihyun did his cook cook vlive with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo posted his self made late-night snack.

“ _Hyung_?”

Kihyun halts his steps to his room when he saw kitchen's light is up. He just got out from a fresh shower at half past one in the morning. It’s nothing new, and has become their routine since debut. They always get back from practice past midnight, might as well at 3 or 4 in the morning when it’s comeback season. But it’s okay, they’re used to it.

“ _Hyung?_ ” He calls again and drifts his feet to the kitchen. He knows exactly who it is, and that’s why he decided to approach the person.

Hyunwoo only hums in response to Kihyun's call. He closes their fridge's door and put some things he found there on the kitchen counter. Then he rummages the drawers to take out pans and other tools a little while later. Kihyun watches as his hands are busy here and there.

“Hungry?” ask Kihyun.

“Yeah,” he answers without looking at the main vocalist.

“Want me to help?” Kihyun tries. He is ready to enter the kitchen area and takes few steps, but

“Nope”

Kihyun stops. And frowns. What’s wrong with Hyunwoo now? He is unusually quiet and not all smiley around him, he thinks. And those short answers! Make Kihyun really think hard if he made mistakes to the leader. He’s sure he did nothing to upset Hyunwoo, though.

He tries again, “You sure?”

Maybe there’s something in his voice that attracts Hyunwoo, makes him stop whatever he is doing and looks at Kihyun. Right in the eyes.

“Yes, Kihyun. Just go to sleep. It’s late.” He says. Kihyun frowns again.

“O....kay?” and Hyunwoo just looks at him without blinking. “Good night, _Hyung_ ”  
And again, he gets hum as response.

Kihyun makes his way to his room that he shares with no one. A minute later he decides to go back to the kitchen and grabs a can of beer from the fridge. He steals glances at Hyunwoo who is still busy making his late-night snack and doesn’t even bother to look at him.

After sitting on his desk chair and open his laptop, Kihyun sighs. Again, Hyunwoo's behavior is disturbing him. Hyunwoo never ignores him at the dorm. Well, Hyunwoo didn’t actually ignore him, but he refused his help. Really not Hyunwoo, he thinks. Hyunwoo is always excited when they cook together. But tonight he didn’t. In the end, Kihyun decides to not really think about it and concludes that maybe Hyunwoo is too tired from their packed schedules. 

“Ah! Should’ve shown this to monbebe,” he suddenly remembers after 30 minutes watching his favorite show. Then he grabs his phone and takes a picture of his beer and laptop. He uploads the picture to their fancafe and says that it’s his favourite thing to do after practice. 

He stays in the fancafe for a while and sees some monbebes comment to his post. He smiles while scrolling through the comments, most of them telling him to sleep because it’s already really late. Some ask what show that he watched, some are only saying goodnight. When he wants to close it though, a post stops him.

 _Hyunwoo's_.

Hyunwoo uploaded a picture of his cooking and said that he made them himself. He didn’t forget to tell monbebes to take care of their health because it’s cold now. And that post makes Kihyun think. Again.

He thinks again and again and again until his eyebrows seem like they’re going to touch.

And suddenly his eyes get wider at a realization. 

Kihyun closes his laptop, gets out of his rooms and strides to the kitchen to see Hyunwoo is now eating at their dining table. His food is already half eaten and he doesn’t seem like realizing Kihyun’s presence. Or he could be pretending that he doesn’t realize.

Kihyun takes a seat across him and slides his phone to Hyunwoo. Finally Hyunwoo raises his head from the food.

“What?” he asks.

Kihyun nods to his phone that is showing Hyunwoo's post.

“What about it?” Hyunwoo asks again.

Kihyun sighs. “are you mad?”

Hyunwoo frowns and drifts his attention to his food again. “why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know _Hyung_ , you tell me.”

“I’m not mad, Kihyun. What gives you the idea?”

Kihyun shrugs even though Hyunwoo doesn’t see him because he’s now focusing on his food, doesn’t spare Kihyun a look.

“Then.........are you jealous?”

Oh. He stops.

Hyunwoo blinks once, twice, three times. Then he raises his head and answers, “I’m not.”

Kihyun frowns for the nth time tonight. Feeling not satisfied, he asks again “You sure?”

“Why? What gives you the idea that I’m jealous? Jealous of what? I don’t know what you’re trying to say, Kihyun.”

At mentioning of his name for the nth time that night, Kihyun pouts. He doesn’t like it. Hyunwoo always calls him 'Ki', or ' _jagi_ ', or ‘my _haemjji_ ’ when he’s feeling cute, or ‘babe' if he feels like teasing Kihyun. And any other sweet names except 'Kihyun'. Something is definitely wrong with his _hyung_ and he predicts jealousy.

“Because I have my cook-cook vlive with Hyungwon?” he tries, and that makes Hyunwoo snorts.

“Why would I be jealous because of that?”

“Hm let me guess........." Kihyun pretends to think. "Because I didn’t invite you?”

Hyunwoo chuckles, “I already knew you won’t ever invite me again after that time when I almost burnt down the kitchen on your birthday.”

Kihyun raises his eyebrows. “then why are you jealous?” Hyunwoo makes a face.

“Why are you still thinking that I’m jealous?” he feels offended.

“Because you are, _hyung_. I know you. Now, tell me why you are jealous if you already knew that I won’t invite you since that accident?”

Hyunwoo frowns. He looks hesitant and conflicted. Clearly there’s something that he wants to say but perhaps he doesn’t know where to start. Kihyun waits patiently.

Finally Hyunwoo looks at his boyfriend, “Okay, fine. I AM jealous. You always invite Minhyuk. And today you invite Hyungwon. I know there are reasons behind it, but I still feel upset. That was a one-time accident and I’m confident that I won’t do the same mistake. But every time I talk to the managers about appearing again, they said you don’t want me to. They said you told them that you prefer bickering with Hyungwon the entire vlive to having me potentially burn the kitchen again. I just don’t understand why you think I am not capable of doing a good job assisting you. And it really, really hurts me.”

Listening to all of Hyunwoo’s thought makes Kihyun almost coos at him. Even now he already rests his elbows on the table and leans in Hyunwoo’s direction. He smiles at the leader but the leader looks at him confused.

“ _Hyung_ , you also never invited me to your OmNyomNyomNyom even after mentioning my name 3 episodes straight. You only called once”

“It’s different! It’s because you don’t have time to appear on my show, but I always have time for you!” 

Kihyun bites his lower lip to hold back his smile. Hyunwoo looks incredibly cute at the moment, almost looks like a lost puppy. And his pout is definitely really adorable.

“ _Hyung_ , do you know why I never invite you again?”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, “I know. You don’t want me to burn the kitchen”

“You’re right.”

“Huh. I knew it”

Hyunwoo looks really upset. He stuffs his mouth with the food vigorously, puts his chopsticks down real hard that they might break the table and gulps his water in one shot. Meanwhile, Kihyun really has to restrain himself from cracking up really loud because of Hyunwoo's demeanor.

“Listen to me till the end, will you?” then he reach for Hyunwoo's hand and hears Hyunwoo murmurs 'yeah, whatever'.

“ _Hyung_. It’s true that I don’t invite you because I don’t want you to burn the kitchen. But it’s not because I don’t trust you enough, or I think of you as incapable of doing a good job. Really. It’s purely because I worry about you. I believe you won’t make the same mistake, but I know you’ll be either nervous or overly excited. And both can cause something that you don’t want. Believe me, that’s my real reason.”

Quiet.

Hyunwoo’s hand is still in Kihyun’s and now Kihyun is drawing circles with his thumb. On the other side, Hyunwoo is still pouting and his head is hanging low.

“Now, can you not pout and look at me?” Kihyun teases.

“No. I’m embarrassed. I’m jealous with no reason. I shouldn’t be jealous whatsoever. I know you have reasons but I just make myself upset over something meaningless”

And that words make Kihyun can’t hold his smile any longer. He smiles so brightly at Hyunwoo’s confession. He then tugs Hyunwoo’s hand quite hard that Hyunwoo is surprised and raises his head to look at Kihyun. That moment, Kihyun doesn’t miss his chance to give a peck to Hyunwoo’s lips and make the older speechless.

If someone saw them now, they would probably confused about the situation between the leader and the main vocalist of the group. Because their expressions are so contrast to each other’s. Kihyun is smiling so happily that his cheek dimples show up, while Hyunwoo is blinking rapidly because he still can’t process what just happened.

Kihyun takes both of Hyunwoo’s hands (that Hyunwoo gives so willingly), and looks at him in the eyes. 

“Be jealous, _Hyung_. I love it. You’re too adorable when you’re jealous.” He says, and leans in for another kiss.

  
-end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if it's cute, at least I tried. I'm just a sucker for showki lol


End file.
